Too Late
by Twisted Tristan
Summary: Rated R for later chapters. JurixRuka How did Ruka and Juri previously meet? How did they come to be where they are?
1. Enter Ruka, The Hero

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything!!! Everything belongs to Be-papas and so forth. But if you don't like the JurixRuka pairing then I'll hunt you down and turn you into an obsessee!! Like me!! ^^  
  
Rating: umm G? Hehehe  
  
A/N: Hey by the way did anyone else notice from the anime that Ohtori seems to be like a city?? It's got it's own hospital and food and shops and junk!! Do you remember in Wakaba's episode where she loves Saiyonji she goes to the market? But no one ever leaves Ohtori Academy right??? This story actually takes more after the manga then the anime. Ruka only appears in the 5th volume in just a little story but it was totally awesome. Hopefully I don't make the characters too OOC but don't hold your breathe. BTW, Juri is in 9th grade and Ruka is in 10th. Oh, and Ruka's already on the Student Council. BTW!! I finally learned what –ko means. It's child.  
  
Ruka: Oo is this before I get sick and die?? Juri: You know I never really got something. The shadow girls' plays are usually symbolic, but in the episode Azure Paler then The Sky, it's direct and says Ruka died. So did Ruka not die?? Tristan: Bakas! They're the creators they can do anything they want!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The silhouette of a young man stood out against the wall of Ohtori Academy. A shadow boy you could say. A shadow boy named D-ko.  
  
"Do you know? Do you know? That girl, do you know her?" He moved his hand to his ear as if listening intently. "She's going to meet her prince today. But will she realize? Will she realize? Will she realize before it's too late?" He took on what seemed to be a sad expression. "Can she really be together with him, her prince?"  
  
The shadow started to fade out as the morning sun arose, casting the entire wall in darkness.  
  
*__*__*__*__*  
  
Juri was a little nervous...She'd just transferred to her new school yesterday. Ohtori Academy... it was a very exclusive and expensive school. Only the best of the best came here. But than again, that's what she was. Or at least, that's what everyone else said. She didn't see herself as anything special, but try convincing everyone else that! Everywhere she went, Juri was used to being gawked at. If it wasn't for her curly, vermilion hair, than it was for her tall, model-like looks and cold, stoic expression. Everyone looked at Juri in awe, never bothering to notice her for the person she was. They would rather look up and fear her, than be her friend. For this reason, Juri always seemed to be alone.  
  
Juri couldn't believe the school's uniforms! A combination of sailor looking bodices, a turquoise colored skirt, a red and yellow tie, and the biggest, poofiest sleeves Juri had ever seen!! God forbid any school ever give them skirts to wear that wouldn't go flying up when they bent down. It was absolutely outrageous. Juri bet that all the people sitting on the School Council Board were old perverted men!  
  
Ohtori was a huge school, big enough to accommodate a hospital, food markets and even shops. Juri couldn't believe how big it was. Not only that, but every sport had it's own field or hall. It was amazing that no one ever got lost.  
  
Today was her first day at the new academy. She had just arrived last night, not affording her anytime to look around. So Juri took this time to walk around. There was a rumor that Ohtori Academy was shaped like a burial mound, Juri tried to see if this was true, but couldn't unless she found had an aerial view. Juri spied a large tower with an overlooking balcony somewhere off to the left. Maybe she could tell from there. She headed for it, totally overlooking the little wooden sign that marked it as the Student Council's building.  
  
Juri rode up on an off red elevator. It seemed oddly familiar, but how could that be, she'd never been to Ohtori before. At the top floor was just a huge balcony overlooking the whole school. In the middle was a table and several chairs. Juri slowly walked out toward the edge of the balcony looking down at the school. So the rumor was true, it was shaped like a burial mound. A breeze started to blow, whipping her orange hair around her face, making her hold on to the railing even tighter. It was a good thing she wasn't afraid of heights...  
  
*__*__*__*__*  
  
Ruka took the usual elevator ride up to the top of the Student Council building. He loved to stand on the balcony and look down at the school. It was so quiet and peaceful, devoid of rabid fan girls that were waiting to mob him.  
  
As soon as the elevator opened up on the top floor, Ruka knew there was something wrong. A new, fragrant perfume drifted in the air smelling utterly intoxicating. Ruka stopped for second just to inhale the savory smell.  
  
Across the balcony, Ruka spied a mop of curly cues that would make even Shirley Temple jealous. Ruka took a few steps toward the new figure, trying to get a better look. When he got within range, he almost gasped aloud. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. The little sausage curls that he noticed before were the most striking, vibrant color of orange. Smooth, peach-colored skin covered her, contrasting brilliantly with her deep green eyes. She was wearing the normal high school uniform, but unlike most of the girls, she looked absolutely dazzling in it. It showed off her luscious curves and long, smooth legs. Ruka wanted to stand there and stare at her for ages. But unfortunately, she spotted him.  
  
"Who are you?" she muttered, a slight red tint coming to her cheeks.  
  
"I'm Tsuchiya Ruka. Might I ask who you are?"  
  
"Arisugawa, Juri."  
  
"You must be new right?" Ruka asked, smiling friendly. He saw another slight blush come to the girl's cheeks. It made Ruka's heart pump faster.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Well it's only because most students know that only the Student Council is allowed up here." Juri's mouth made a little O. "But I don't mind. You're welcome to keep me company." Ruka smiled invitingly, but Juri was much too embarrassed. The bell began to ring before Juri reply. "Oh darn..." Ruka said, disappointed. "Could I escort you to your first class then?"  
  
Juri headed for the elevator, Ruka following her, determined to make her talk to him. Juri knew she had no other choice but ride the elevator down with the upperclassman. She didn't know what to think. Of course she was used to the opposite sex's attention, but... there was something about this particular boy that made her heart beat faster.  
  
"I'm sorry for being so cold." Juri said slowly. "I'm just not really used to other people talking to me very often." The guy, Ruka's, eyebrows raised up rapidly.  
  
"What? You gotta be kidding me. By the end of the day, I bet every guy in school will be trying for a date with you." Juri blushed at the compliment, smiling at her companion. The doors swung open, and the pair stepped out slowly. Juri wasn't quite sure what to say. How could she thank him for the sweet compliment? Lucky for her, the option was taken away from her.  
  
"Ruka-senpai!!!!" A screaming fan girl called, catching a glimpse of him. Immediately, every girl within 50 ft turned her head to look at the couple that had just come out of the elevator. In the flash of a second, all that was left of the fan girl's was their dust.  
  
"RUKA!! RUKAA-SENPAI!!!" A billion girl's screamed simultaneously. In a zip, Ruka was running away as fast as his long legs would take him. Juri was left standing there, her hair ruffled and tangled from the mob that had just passed her in less than a heartbeat. Wow... Ruka was popular.  
  
Juri walked toward her first class, the warning bell already starting to ring. Oddly enough, all she could think about was the blue haired bishonen she had just met. She hoped she would see him again the future. Maybe they could be friends...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N again!: Hey ya'll! It's Tristan again! ^^ Reviews are awesome!! Please!! Can I have some?? I'm already halfway through Chap 2 and Chap 3 So reviews should be coming soon. See ya soon! Thanks to my boyfriend who read through this for me. 


	2. Fencing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but damn I wish I did. Everything belongs to Be-Papas =*( Wahhahaha! I wanna own Utenaaa.  
  
Rating: G or PG  
  
Please, R and R!!! Don't go much to say now. Oh yea, who's like my D-ko? I'm sorry I didn't describe him better. If you want I'll go back and redo it. Hehehe. BTW Uhh this is one of my first fics. I'm still a newbie writer. Maybe with lots of reviews I'll get better. I couldn't believe it; one of my friends told me that a story on ff.net had over 2,000 reviews!! I was like O.O just put a fork in me I'm done. –cries- I want 2,000 reviews!!! So gimme reviews or I'll put you in my stories and then kill you off. BWAHAHHAHAHA BWAHAHAHA! Ruka and Juri: -stares at ficcy-mistress like she's gone insane; which she has- O.o Tristan: -looks innocent and sweet- whoopsies... On to the ficcy! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Juri's first glimpse of the Fencing Hall made her hold her breath in awe. It was huge!! The Fencing room could easily hold over 200 people! There were two stories to the building. The top story was mainly for onlookers who were interested in watching the duels of the fencers. A gigantic locker room branched out from the main room, complete with over five rows of bright, shiny, red lockers. Branching out from that, were two showering rooms, divided between the sexes.  
  
Juri's new locker was all the way at the end of the last row. It looked fairly damaged and beat up, as if many new rookies had owned this locker in their own times. Juri grabbed her fencing uniform and hastily put it on. It consisted of a white vest, light blue arm and leggings and white stockings. She headed out to the main room, which was already starting to get packed with young fencers ready to challenge their captain and peers.  
  
Juri stood in line, waiting to fight against the Captain of the Fencing Club. She still didn't know his name, but she already felt respect start to bloom in her chest. It was beautiful to watch him. The way he moved, his rhythm, his style, it was all just captivating. He was amazing! Juri hoped that someday she could learn to be like him. To be able to fence like that...by the time she was next up in line he had already defeated five other people ahead of her. Her heart pounded in nervous anticipation.  
  
"Next!" He called, oddly enough the voice sounded almost familiar. Juri thought nothing of it as she stepped forward, slipping on her mesh wire mask. She came forward onto the mat, getting into her stance. Her opponent did the same. Juri would have thought that after five opponents in a row the captain would be tired, but he hadn't even broken into a sweat.  
  
Her opponent suddenly plunged forward, trying to hit her with his saber. Juri feigned to the right and instantly struck out, trying to catch him off guard. But he was too smart for that old trick. There was a loud screech as cold, hard metal smashed together. Through her opponent's mask, Juri could have sworn she thought she saw him smile. The match suddenly tensed up as her opponent began to get more serious. He had deemed her worthy of actual effort. Juri smiled at the challenge. She thought it'd be best to end the match quickly, so she lunged forward with what she was sure would be the winning blow. But Juri's opponent lashed out with his foil faster then Juri could even blink, ending the match before Juri's mind could ever recognize what that meant.  
  
Juri pulled off her mask not knowing what to think. She had lost. That was... surprising, kind of. Juri had never lost a fencing match. Over at her last school she had been reigning champion. But over here... she was just a rookie.  
  
"That was great, Juri." The way he said her name... reminded her of someone else. Someone she had been thinking about a lot lately. Her opponent slowly reached up and pulled off his mask...revealing a certain blue- haired bishounen.  
"Ruka! I mean Tsuchiya!" Juri was just plain shocked. Not only was he on the Student Council, popular with the ladies, and amazingly hot, now he was also fencer-extraordinaire.  
  
"Tsuchiya? Of course you can call me Ruka, Juri. You're a excellent fencer, probably one of the best here." He grinned at her and Juri began to get lost in those eyes. Juri shook herself out of it wondering what she was doing. She blushed a little at the compliment, before Ruka grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. She looked at him questioningly, wondering what he wanted to talk to her about.  
  
"You're an excellent fencer, Juri. I'd love to teach more about what I know. That is, if you're interested." Juri couldn't believe it. He was asking her, a pathetic rookie, if she wanted to learn to fence like him. She could only imagine being that beautiful and graceful. She could never do that... But she was willing to try.  
  
"I'd love to," she said slowly, smiling up at him. He smiled happily down at her, and the moment seemed to freeze, a moment she would remember forever.  
  
*__*__*__*__*  
  
"Excellent Juri!! That's perfect!" Ruka called out as he watched Juri practice. He was teaching her how to feign to the left and then lunge forward, hitting her opponent square in the chest. So far, all the other attempts had been fails, but Juri was slowly starting to get the hang of it. Juri yawned sleepily, her eyes starting to close.  
  
"I'm tired Ruka!! Can't I go home yet?? It's late!!" it was already almost ten o'clock at night and Juri had been here since at least five. Ruka had been pushing her hard lately, making her work late nights. She hardly got more than a few hours of sleep a night, and was sometimes found sleeping in class. She couldn't keep this up much longer. Anymore late nights and she was going to fail soon.  
  
"Alright, alright," Ruka gave it looking at the sleepy Juri. Juri lumbered toward the locker rooms, trying to keep her eyes open. She slipped out of her fencing uniform as quickly as possible before hurrying out of the fencing room and towards her home. She didn't even bother to say goodnight to Ruka.  
  
Ruka sat down slowly on a bench on the side of the fencing room. He hadn't even noticed how hard he'd been working Juri. Maybe he should give her a break... He sat looking around the room, envisioning Juri practicing. Her scent seemed to linger on the air. Ruka had long ago accepted that Juri hardly ever left his mind. He couldn't fight it, so why try?  
  
Ruka changed and left as well, still thinking of Juri. Tomorrow he'd have to do something special for her to make up for all the late nights. He had the perfect idea...  
  
*__*__*__*__*  
  
"Where are we going Ruka?" Juri asked following Ruka walk through Ohtori. She had been just a little suspicious when Ruka said there was no practice today. Ruka was strict about practicing every day or she'd lose her edge. He wasn't acting like her slave driver today. Something was up. "Come on, you can tell me!"  
"Shush, we're almost there." Juri looked around... They were reaching the boundaries of the school limits. She'd never been this far away from the main section of the school. What did Ruka have to show her that was all the way over here? Ruka's hands suddenly covered Juri's eyes making everything go dark.  
  
"Step forward a little. A little more... Okay... Ready..." instantly the light sprang back in Juri's eyes are Ruka removed his hands. Juri gazed about herself in wonder at the sight before her. They were by a gigantic ocean... Above them were several slanting pillars, giving an illusion of a shelter over their heads. It was an excellent decoration, making the scene look picturesque. And in the middle was a little bench with room for two.  
  
Juri turned to Ruka; her eyes alight with the wonder of the scene before her. It was a priceless moment. She felt so much closer to Ruka. It almost scared her... No! They were just friends. He was just showing her a place he liked.  
  
"Do you like it? I've been coming here a while, as far as I know I'm the only person who knows about this place. Well now you too..." He smiled down at her and Juri's heart skipped a beat. She sat down on the bench next to Ruka, staring at the setting sun. As the sun sank over the horizon, Juri wondered how different life would be at the end of the year. Everyday was a new surprise. It was almost unreal. It was another moment that would never be forgotten. A perfect moment shared with Ruka, like so many others...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well there's Chapter 2. Boy took me all night. Reviews are great again!! YAYA!! Sorry if they're not longer? Do they need to be longer? Just tell me and I'll try okay?? Anywhoo hoped you liked it and see ya later! 


	3. A Day at Home

Disclaimer: Hey everybody!! I don't own Juri, and Ruka or Shoujo Kakumei Utena but damn do I wish I did! Then I could make the characters bend to my will BWAHAHHAHAHA!!!  
  
Special thanks to everyone who helped. Lol thanks to all my friends would put up with my raving like a lunatic about Ruka and Juri. And thanks to my b/f for being so perverted and helping me think of embarrassingly naughty things Ruka and Juri could do! BTW, reviews are SOO awesome. It just makes me so giddy and happy when I get reviews, it makes me want to appease all my new fans. ^^ So please! All reviews are appreciated even if they're flames!  
  
Rating: Ummm Pg 13? I think...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Juri was enjoying a much-needed break from school and fencing. Sunday... it was the one-day of the week when she could sit around and be lazy to her heart's desire. It sounded like pure heaven to the overly stressed and over worked girl. Earlier in the week, she had decided that she would not slack off on her laziness. She figured she'd stay in bed till late in the afternoon, maybe get up and watch some movies, make some popcorn, get fat and have a grand old time doing it! Unfortunately, things can't always turn out how you plan.  
  
The gleaming sun woke Juri up around eight or so. The summer light was streaming in through her window. Juri moaned groggily and turned over, away from the light. If only things were that simple. As if out of nowhere, Juri heard harsh knocking on her door. She tried to ignore it, but no matter how hard, she just couldn't tune it out.  
  
"Go away!!" she cried. "I'm trying to sleep!!" She pulled up the covers over her head trying to block out the noise. She was determined to go back to sleep.  
  
"Juri! It's me, Ruka!! Get up!" Juri suddenly heard a slight click and the sound of a door opening.  
  
*__*__*__*__*  
  
The apartment obviously belonged to Juri. All over, Ruka could see little articles that told of their owner. Like the orange comb with little orange wisps sitting on the table, or the orange coffee mug with cold tea sitting on the stand, or even the four identical mini orange pillows sitting on the couch. Oh yea, this apartment definitely belonged to Juri.  
  
Ruka slowly walked into Juri's room. In the middle was a gigantic bed with... no surprise, orange sheets! Somewhere under them all he could make out the slight form of his beloved Juri-chan. Beloved? Where had that come from? Ruka spied a few locks of deep amber hair tossed across the lighter orange pillowcases. He discovered two bright green eyes peeking out at him over the covers.  
  
"Juri! Come on... You know it's time to wake up."  
  
"No! I'm sleeping!!" Came the muffled reply.  
  
"If you don't get up, than I'm afraid you'll have to pay the consequences..." Not hearing any reply to his threat, Ruka got a mischievous idea. He slowly crept up to the side of Juri's bed and grasped her sheets, yanking them down towards the end of the bed. A gasp and the most delicious sight he'd ever seen in his life met him. There was Juri, lying in only a coral tank top and matching panties! She was curled to the side, her soft round breasts falling against each other, her round pink nipples poking out against the rough cotton of her shirt. Ruka traced her body with his eyes drinking in every delicious curve. Her round, firm buttocks was pressed against the bed while her long, slender legs were curled up against her flat tummy. If anyone had ever said Juri didn't have a nice body, they lied.  
  
Ruka could feel his pants getting tighter as his member grew stiff. Who would have thought that simply viewing Juri's pajamas could arouse him that much?  
  
*__*__*__*__*  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!" she squealed, kicking around and grabbing down for her sheets. She accidentally hit Ruka in the jaw with her foot, snapping him out of his revere. He blushed slightly and a roguish grin slipped across his face. This just added fuel to the flame of Juri's wrath.  
  
"GET OUT!!" she screamed throwing a pillow at Ruka until he retreated out the door. He couldn't get the image of Juri in only a tank top and panties out of his mind. It was burned in it no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it. Already he could feel himself stiffening again. Goddamnit, it was all Juri's fault. If she hadn't gone to bed in that delicious outfit then he wouldn't be getting horny here, standing alone in her living room.  
  
A door suddenly opened, revealing a very pissed Juri. Ruka instantly shrank away knowing the very worst was about to come.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING BARGING INTO A GIRL'S MOST PRIVATE SANCTUM?!! AND NOT ONLY THAT, BUT PULLING OFF HER BEDSHEETS TO EXPOSE HER MOST INTIMATE PLACES!! I'VE NEVER MET A BIGGER PERVERT THEN YOU!! YOU BAKA!! YOU ASS!!" The list went on and on. Ruka had no choice but to pull out his most secret weapon.  
  
"Oh, but Juri I'm really, really sorry!! Please forgive me Juri!! I promise I'll try harder next time, I didn't mean to. Please forgive me!!" Ruka got down on his knees and used his secret weapon... The Puppy Dog Face!! His big blue eyes got huge and teary, and his lower lip started to quiver. "I'm sorry Juri!! I'll do anything to make it up to you! I place my life in your hands!"  
  
Faced with the Puppy Dog Face, Juri did the only thing any sensible young girl would do. She gave in.  
  
"Aww... I'm sorry Ruka; I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm really sorry." Juri's face softened and her maternal instincts got the better of her. She grabbed Ruka and pulled him close, inadvertently pulling him against her bosom. Ruka gladly let his face be pushed into Juri's soft breasts. He closed his eyes and sighed contently. Only then did Juri suddenly realize what she did. Anger flashed in her eyes as she realized she'd been outdone two times in a row. If Juri couldn't yell Ruka into submission, there were... other ways...  
  
SLAP!!! Juri's palm slapped against Ruka's cheek sending him flying into the wall. He lay there upside down, little Juri- angels twittering above his head. Juri had knocked him out cold. If fencing didn't work out for her, Juri figured boxing definitely showed promise.  
  
*__*__*__*__*  
  
It was a while before Ruka woke up. He had just had the greatest dream... He had gotten to see Juri in practically nothing. Oh wait, that really did happen! Ruka grinned to himself happily, that is until a voice interrupted his happy time.  
  
"Awake already? Took you long enough I've been waiting forever. You never told me exactly why you came to visit me so early this morning." Juri was practically glaring daggers at him. Evidently it wasn't bad enough that she had slapped him silly, now she wanted to kill him again with her words.  
  
"Well erm..." Ruka mumbled, eyes wandered around anywhere but Juri. Juri noticed and growled at him making Ruka jump. "Well I don't know... I just wanted to see how my favorite orange haired fencee-in-training was doing? And if you possibly wanted to hang out with me today..."  
  
Juri wasn't sure if she should be mad or touched. It was obvious Ruka had wanted to spend his day with. Her eyes softened and she smiled slowly for Ruka. To Ruka, it seemed like the whole world dimmed around him, all that mattered was how pretty Juri looked smiling as if only for him. He vowed silently to himself that somehow, one way or another, he'd get Juri to smile like that again for him... He was hastily shaken out of his thoughts when Juri began to snap her fingers in front of him.  
  
"Sorry," he smiled apologetically.  
  
"I planned to spend all day here lying about like a coach potato... And if you'd like you can join me. I was thinking of watching a movie or two..." Ruka didn't know why but his heart started to pump faster at the thought of spending the entire day with Juri in her house...Alone. He couldn't think of any better way he'd like to spend his day.  
  
*__*__*__*__*  
  
"So wait... you're an only child? That's not surprising, you seem like one of those spoiled princess types." Ruka said snickering softly. He was met with a pillow smashed into his pale face. "Owww! That hurts!! You know you're one tough cookie." Ruka smiled at Juri teasingly, getting a warm smile back in reply. Ruka had never had a better day of his life. Sitting here, on the couch with Juri, seemed almost heavenly. He never imagined he could have so much fun sitting around and watching flicks all day long.  
  
Ruka stole a glance at he girl sitting next to him. She was beautiful. Her long vermilion hair fell in waves along her back. Two bouncing curls that would make Shirley Temple jealous framed her face. Her green eyes were bright and intelligent. She had a tall, slender body and ample curves. Ruka could already feel himself falling in love with Juri. But did she return his feelings...?  
  
"What?" Juri said looking towards him. He had been staring at her with a weird look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Ruka said smiling at Juri. Juri closed her eyes and yawned, snuggling up against Ruka. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, his arm coming to wrap around her waist. Ruka couldn't help but smile down at the sleepy girl. As much as he hated for the night to come to an end, Ruka had to admit it was getting late, as the sleepy girl in his arms already told him. Maybe just a few more minutes though. He didn't want this moment to last. Ruka closed his eyes and tried to imprint this moment into his memory. It was something he was sure he'd savor for the rest of his life.  
  
"Come on Juri, it's time to go to sleep..." He slowly got up helping Juri up herself. Her eyes opened halfway only to close again. She yawned slowly, pulling her hand up to cover her mouth. "Come on..." Ruka said leading her to the bedroom. If only he wasn't such a gentleman! Maybe another night... He helped Juri into bed, Juri not even bothering to take off her clothes. He smiled down at the already sleeping girl... And slowly bent down to kiss the smooth, soft peach forehead. Juri smiled in her sleep, turning away from him and the snuggled deeper into her soft covers.  
  
"Goodnight Juri... Sleep well..." Ruka said softly before the lights went off... Click. 


End file.
